HTC 7 Surround
The HTC 7 Surround (also known as the HTC Surround) is a smartphone created by HTC running on the Windows Phone 7 operating system. The HTC Surround launched on November 8, 2010 on AT&T. History Release The Surround was released on November 8, 2010. Initial sales data has not been reported yet. Features The HTC Surround, like its European cousin, the HTC Mozart, was one of the first phones to use the Windows Phone 7 OS. Its main feature is its slide-out speaker, which also reveals a kick stand. Screen and input The HTC Surround uses a modest 3.8 inch WVGA LCD touchscreen with a resolution of 480 x 800 pixels. It can produce up to 16 million colors.HTC Surround price and specifications, HTC surround Windows phone review, photos, launch date and cost in India The display is designed to be used with a bare finger or multiple fingers at one time for multi-touch sensing. The Surround has 6 hardware buttons: 3 physical and 3 touch. It has a dedicated power button, camera button, and a volume rocker. The device also has a back button, a home button and a search button. The back button takes the user back to the previous application or screen. The home button brings the user to the home screen. The search button opens up a Bing search screen.HTC Surround Review The device contains a GPS chip to show the location of the phone, a Proximity sensor to turn the screen off during phone calls so that the face doesn't accidentally click the screen, a G-sensor, an Ambient light sensor to dim the light in dark rooms and increase the brightness in direct sunlight, and a Digital Compass.HTC - Products - HTC 7 Surround - Specification Processor and memory The Surround uses a 1 GHz Qualcomm QSD8250 Snapdragon Chipset.HTC 7 Trophy,Mozart,Surround,Pro,HD7 Features &Availability of Windows Phone 7 It features 512MB of ROM and 448MB of RAM. Cameras The surround comes with a 5 megapixel Camera with built in Auto Focus and Flash located on the rear of the phone. The camera can also shoot in 720p HD at 24-frames per second. Storage As is with most other Windows Phone 7 phones, the HTC Surround doesn't support external memory. The phone comes with 16GB of memory: in the form of a 16GB internal MicroSD card. Audio and output Audio is undoubtedly the most distinguishing aspect of the HTC Surround. When the phone is slid open, the Dolby powered speakers are shown. Most people have been underwhelmed with the speakers stating that "The overall volume of the speakers was enough to fill a small room, but not 'take the party to another level,' as HTC claims on its website."HTC Surround (AT&T) Review - A Review of the HTC Surround (AT&T) Engadget writes that "there's a lot of promise here, but unless the phone delivers the extra size and weight simply won't be worth it. Unfortunately, we're here to report... that they're simply not worth it."HTC Surround review - Engadget Smartphone connectivity The device runs on AT&T's 3G network. It also offers WiFi as another means on connection to the internet. The phone comes with built-in Bluetooth 2.1 and a MicroUSB slot to plug in a MicroUSB to USB wire which can be used to connect the device to the computer or to the wall charger. Battery and power The Surround comes with a 1230mAh battery is user-replaceable by removing the back cover. The average talk and standby time are 46 and 275 hours respectively. Software The device runs Windows Phone 7 as its operating system. It has a number of HTC exclusive apps available. Entering Field Test Mode At the phone dialer, dial ##3282# then press the "Call" button See also *Windows Phone 7 References External links *Official HTC 7 Surround homepage 7 Surround Category:Windows Phone devices Category:GPS navigation devices Category:Smartphones Category:Touchscreen mobile phones pl:HTC 7 Surround ru:HTC Surround